Papillons
by Isylde
Summary: C'était une petite broche d'argent et d'améthyste, comme celles que l'on peut trouver dans les petites joailleries de Canberra. C'était un papillon, unique raison de survie de Charlie Pace, qui se bat entre ses démons et son amour pour Claire Littleton.
1. Papillon de l'Aube

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **Lost

**Titre :** Papillons

**Chapitre :** Papillon de l'Aube, 1/4

**Longueur :** 1366 mots

**Date :** 20/07/05

**Résumé :** Rampant sur quelques mètres, à défaut de pouvoir marcher tant il était en manque, Charlie s'approcha de cette chose qui brillait et la prit dans sa main sale et ensanglantée. Teinté de vermeil, le métal bronze se para de différentes couleurs, améthyste se mêlant au violacé de ses cernes.

Papillons.

Cet instant d'intensité et de solitude était compréhensible pour chacun des membres du groupe. Dans une micro-société où l'on ne s'entraidait pas toujours, l'espoir était un des moteurs essentiels à la survie. Certains ne se rendaient toujours pas compte de l'immensité océane dans laquelle ils étaient perdus, encore dissimulés dans les affres de leur malheur ou de ce bonheur éphémère qui grandissait en souffrance.

Accroupi dans un coin sombre, tel un gamin paumé, Charlie caressait doucement de ses doigts calleux les quatre lettres, F.A.T.E, qu'il avait dessiné sur des bandes de tissu enroulant ses doigts dans un moment de vague lucidité. La capuche de son pull avait été relevée de telle sorte que personne ne voie ses yeux injectés de sang, ces yeux effrayés d'accro à la came. Sa cure de désintoxication forcée, depuis maintenant une semaine, provoquait des sensations encore inconnues à ce jour, douleur, manque, incompréhension, sueurs froides. Charlie revoyait dans les profondeurs de cette sombre jungle les frayeurs et les terreurs de l'enfance, comme un petit garçon qui se cache sous ses draps pour se protéger de l'orage.

Des cernes violacées et couvertes de sueur dessinaient l'orbite de ses yeux pour accentuer encore le fait qu'il était malade et malheureux du fait de n'avoir suffisamment d'héroïne pour calmer ses crises d'angoisse et oublier ses inquiétudes. Il tremblait, mais n'avait pas froid. Il pleurait, mais n'était pas triste. Il somnolait, mais ne voulait pas dormir. Charlie était une série de contradictions toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, mais personne n'était là pour l'aider, entourer son épaule d'un bras réconfortant ou consoler ses peines de mots doux. Il ne l'avait jamais demandé, par le passé, jouant la rock star bohême, et maintenant regrettait amèrement son arrogance.

Etrange, cependant, de voir comment le passé des rescapés avait pu les rattraper à ce point. Beaucoup de regrets, parfois la recherche d'un pardon qu'on ne leur accorderait jamais. Ici et là, des souvenirs ressurgissaient dans une mémoire qu'ils croyaient enfouie.

« Charlie ? » demanda une voix féminine.

D'où venait ce doux son émanant de l'aura consolatrice d'une jeune fille ? Charlie n'osait pas poser son regard sur la fragile silhouette de femme enceinte qu'était Claire. Il se savait incontrôlable et dangereux en période de manque et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais, comme une chose qui lui glaçait le sang, il était incapable de bouger. Toujours et encore, il caressait de ses doigts abîmés et insensibles les quatre lettres, F.A.T.E, comme un signe, comme un leitmotiv, incessant refrain aux allures de répétition insistante. Parfois, un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres craquelées et une larme coulait le long de son visage émacié et sauvage. Sa pâleur couleur lune et sa maigreur faisaient peine à voir, et pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas effrayée.

« Charlie ? » insista la voix de Claire, tremblante et apeurée.

D'une lenteur agonisante, le jeune homme laissa son regard vagabonder sur ces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, cette main qui était posée sur son ventre rebondi de future mère. Sa chevelure, d'un blond un peu froid, rehaussaient son teint de rose et ses yeux, pâles, de saphirs affadissants. Fragiles phalanges d'ivoire, ornées ça et là de bagues tribales, mèches rebelles qui effleuraient ses tempes salies par le simple fait de survivre, telles de frêles tentacules de paille et d'or. Perdu dans son délire, Charlie ne voyait qu'une ombre, douce mélodie envoûtante, parfois illuminée de quelques étincelles de flamme et de soleil.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui, Claire. » aboya un ordre, venu d'on ne sait où.

Locke émergea des flammes et du soleil pour faire son irruption dans l'aura ténébreuse du toxicomane. Sa silhouette paternaliste et légèrement baroudeuse était rassurante mais imposante. Apparemment, il savait exactement quel était le problème de Charlie. Au vu du regard dégoûté de ce dernier, Locke était à l'origine de ce problème. Le jeune homme grogna d'un air un peu animal avant d'émettre avec difficulté :

« La…came…la came…rends-la…moi…la came… » marmonna-t-il entre deux sanglots.

« Il est hors de question que tu reprennes ce dont tu as besoin, Charlie. » répliqua Locke avec un stoïcisme mesurée. « Bientôt, il ne t'en restera plus. Et après, la sensation de manque sera encore plus forte. Bats-toi. » ordonna-t-il.

Charlie était désespéré, mais ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Agité de convulsions et de tremblements conséquents à de petits pleurs d'enfant, il restait reclus là, entre deux buissons, se cachant des étincelles brûlantes de ce maudit soleil. Locke, droit comme un i, les bras croisés à la défensive, le regardait souffrir sans même ciller. Claire, elle, avait peur de ce débris d'être humain qui crispait ses doigts près de sa bouche dans une gestuelle presque fœtale. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour ce visage en larmes, rageur et solitaire.

« Me…battre… » répéta Charlie en un souffle.

« Oui, te battre. » réitéra Locke. « Te battre pour ce qui est juste, te battre pour ta santé, te battre pour ton bien-être. Et ici, il faut se battre…pour survivre. »

« Survivre… » murmura Claire, perdue dans la contemplation de ce gamin maladroit qui se morfondait dans l'addiction de son poison.

Un poison. Lentement, le sang de Charlie était empoisonné par cette mortelle addiction à la drogue. Cette came devenait de plus en plus puissante et de plus en plus envoûtante, intoxicante, tel un parfum enivrant dont le jeune homme ne voulait jamais se détacher. Et puis, quelle sensation de liberté de sniffer un rail de coke en compagnie de ses amis ! Dans l'atmosphère enfumée d'un pub sordide, Claire voyait ce rockeur britannique tremblant de toute son âme et tout son corps, proche de l'overdose ou du coma éthylique.

Et maintenant, il était pitoyable, pathétique, à peine une ordure dans la masse de tous les êtres humains, une personne qui ne méritait pas même de vivre tant elle avait connu les artifices de l'existence et les conséquences que cela impliquait. Toutefois, la sévérité de Locke était nécessaire. Claire aurait tellement voulu voir un sourire sur ce visage tuméfié par la drogue, une étincelle dans ces yeux emplis de larmes qu'il ne versait pas, un peu d'espoir dans cet esprit torturé et tourmenté par des hallucinations.

Alors Claire sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le lança sur le sable, à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où était reclus Charlie. Locke darda le jeune homme du regard, le petit sac de came encore à la main, et partit rejoindre la carcasse rouillée de l'avion. Seule la jeune fille demeura à bonne distance du toxicomane, un regard mêlé d'angoisse et de compassion éveillant en Charlie des sentiments inconnus, sincères, francs, honnêtes, lucides et d'un naturel encore jamais éprouvé.

« Garde ça, Charlie. C'est pour toi. Tu me le rendras quand tu iras mieux. » dit-elle.

A son tour, Claire s'éloigna de lui et sa silhouette ombragée dans les flammes du soleil disparut parmi le sable et la mer. Cependant, une étincelle continuait de l'aveugler.

Rampant sur quelques mètres, à défaut de pouvoir marcher tant il était en manque, Charlie s'approcha de cette chose qui brillait et la prit dans sa main sale et ensanglantée. Teinté de vermeil, le métal bronze se para de différentes couleurs, améthyste se mêlant au violacé de ses cernes.

Subjugué par la beauté du bijou qu'il tenait au creux de ses phalanges de guitariste, il prit la peine de contempler cette étincelle de joie et de mystère d'un regard éteint et absent. Repris de convulsions, il se terra au fond des buissons comme un animal, crispant d'une main ses cheveux et de l'autre une broche bronze et pourpre. Bientôt, les lettres F.A.T.E furent recouvertes de sang mais son attachement à l'étincelle demeurait.

C'était un papillon.

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.J Abrams - 2004**


	2. Papillon de Jour

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **Lost

**Titre :** Papillons

**Chapitre :** Papillon de Jour, 2/4

**Longueur :** 1198 mots

**Date :** 20/07/05

**Résumé :** Dans le creux de sa main, Locke remarqua des pétales pourpres s'ouvrant sur des veines végétales de bronze, mais cette belle créature ne voulait pas s'envoler. Pas encore, il était trop tôt.

Papillons.

Tel un enfant curieux, Charlie observait les gracieuses plumes multicolores s'envoler au-delà du ciel d'un bleu azur tellement intense et aveuglant qu'il en avait des larmes au coin des yeux. Ce ballet de couleurs et de formes envahissait ses sens et consolait sa solitude. Son bonheur, lui aussi, s'était envolé dans les affres de la drogue. Il profitait avec intensité et dévouement à chaque instant paisible qui s'offrait à lui, comme un gamin qui aurait arraché des morceaux d'infini aux lambeaux sanglants de sa triste et douloureuse existence.

Ces triangles verts, rouges, bleus, jaunes, violets, oranges et pourpres se déclinaient en un millier de tons différents et voletaient avec délicatesse parmi les fleurs exotiques de l'île. Après tout, malgré les dangers qui s'y cachaient et les étranges sons qui émanaient de la jungle, ce lieu avait quelque chose de paradisiaque et lorsque le pire survenait, l'optimisme suivait la désolation pour mieux permettre l'instinct primitif de survie qui sommeillait en chacun des rescapés. Toutefois, Locke était convaincu que tous devaient se repentir des fausses passées commises dans un moment de folie ou de lucidité. Certains étaient à moitié pardonnés de ce qu'ils avaient fait, car, à l'instant où leur actes préjudiciables avaient causé du tort à leur entourage, ils n'étaient pas entièrement lucides.

Charlie faisait partie de ceux-là. Rockeur britannique, clean depuis plus d'une semaine, et portant avec fierté les quatre lettres F.A.T.E, comme si son sort à lui et celui des autres était un coup du destin, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et pourtant, il lui semblait que ce crash et leur perdition sur une île déserte était irrémédiable, comme quelque chose qui était écrit d'avance dans le grand drame de la vie, avec ses acteurs, ses scènes, ses interludes et ses coups de théâtre. Le fait de sentir seuls au monde, avec pour uniques compagnons les étoiles de nuit et les papillons de jour faisait partie de ses coups de théâtre à l'anglais, tragédie shakespearienne aux allures de mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Crois-tu au destin, Charlie ? » demanda Locke tandis qu'il observait les papillons en sa compagnie. « Crois-tu à la prédestination ? »

« Je crois au talent. » répondit ce dernier. « Certains d'entre nous sont nés avec un don et méritent de le développer au maximum de leurs capacités. »

« Pour toi, le talent n'est-il donc qu'un destin ? »

« Seul le talent est inné. Le reste…dépend des choix qu'on fait au cours de notre existence. »

« Les choix…parlons-en justement, des choix… Comment vas-tu ? Les effets de manque se font moins douloureux ? »

« J'oublie. » répondit Charlie d'une voix absente.

Locke pouvait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses compagnons d'infortune. Mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas sonder les esprits des gens. Il n'était ni devin, ni magicien, simplement quelqu'un de très perspicace et qui ne pouvait faire que des déductions basés sur de subtils faits. Preuve à l'appui, il confondait gens et personnalités pour mieux cerner les caractéristiques de chacun.

« Tu ne ressens plus le besoin de sniffer ton rail de coke quotidien ? » questionna Locke, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres.

« Les rails de coke c'est comme les rails d'un train, parfois ça déraille. » répliqua le jeune homme, toujours mystifié par la beauté des papillons. « Plus besoin… » chuchota-t-il, son expression apaisée contrastant avec ses cernes violacées de camé.

Ces yeux, encore injectés de sang mais bien moins creusés, étaient une réminiscence d'une crise de manque récente. Cependant, cela n'avait pas empêché Charlie de s'éloigner de manière spontanée des autres membres du groupe, dans l'espoir de leur épargner sa souffrance et cette indicible douleur qui volait toute notion de temps ou d'espace.

« Tu n'as pas choisi d'arrêter la came par toi-même. J'ai dû te la prendre pour te convaincre d'arrêter de te détruire comme ça. Et là, n'est-ce pas du destin ? »

« Tu as choisi de prendre ce vol comme moi, en toute âme et conscience. » rétorqua Charlie d'un ton qui se voulait faussement dramatique. « Répondais-tu bien de tes actes à l'instant où tu as commandé le billet d'avion ? »

« Je peux te certifier que oui. » répondit Locke.

Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, couteau glissé dans la ceinture et sac en bandoulière, il avait tout l'air d'un baroudeur trop aventurier pour être sédentaire, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir cette figure du paternaliste un peu mystérieux et beaucoup trop cultivé pour n'être qu'un simple employé dans une entreprise de boîtes.

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais plus. » souffla Charlie.

« Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne sais plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » rectifia le jeune homme avec un sourire. « Je suis comme ces papillons, je ne sais plus rien de mon existence avant d'arriver sur cette île. J'ai l'impression de renaître. »

« Ces papillons étaient enserrés dans un inconfortable cocon. Mais je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà conté cette histoire, Charlie. »

« Le papillon doit se battre pour devenir fort. Si le cocon s'ouvre trop tôt, il n'aura aucune chance de survie et mourra alors qu'il n'est qu'au début de son existence. » confirma-t-il.

« Etais-tu mort avant de venir sur cette île, Charlie ? » demanda Locke avec un regard à la limite de l'inquisition.

Oh, cette question…Il fallait se demander s'il avait réellement un but sur cette terre. A part sniffer des rails de coke et sentir inutile dés qu'il ne pouvait plus faire comme les autres avait été un comportement désastreux et il le savait. Locke touchait exactement les points les plus sensibles et les plus épineux de son existence. Avait-il été heureux, avant de poser ici par hasard ? Avait-il été heureux, avant de survivre à un crash d'avion ? Avant-il été heureux, avant de connaître Claire ?

Ici, il y avait un intense sentiment de liberté. Plus d'obligations, plus d'impôts à payer, plus de contraires séculaires, plus de futiles préoccupations…Ici, il s'inquiétait pour la survie même de ses compagnons et contribuait aux activités qui permettaient aux autres de manger à leur faim, de boire, ou de rendre leur journée un peu moins désagréable. Ici, il se sentait utile et voulait faire en sorte que ses compagnons se sentent mieux, grâce à lui. Et puis le bonheur ne tenait pas seulement à une seringue d'héroïne ou au sexe. On n'était pas à un rail de coke près.

« Oui. » avoua Charlie en toute simplicité, et il leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, sentant les ailes des papillons effleurer son visage baigné d'étincelles de soleil.

Et cette fois, elles ne brûlaient pas, ces étincelles. Semblables à de douces caresses, elles apaisaient son esprit et son âme, consolaient ses convulsions de camé et le rendaient heureux. Dans le creux de sa main, Locke remarqua des pétales pourpres s'ouvrant sur des veines végétales de bronze, mais cette belle créature ne voulait pas s'envoler. Pas encore, il était trop tôt.

C'était un papillon.

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.J Abrams - 2004**


	3. Papillon de Crépuscule

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **Lost

**Titre :** Papillons

**Chapitre :** Papillon de Crépuscule, 3/4

**Longueur :** 1338 mots

**Date :** 20/07/05

**Résumé :** Dans le creux de sa main se trouvait l'étincelle, le cadeau de Claire, cette délicate petite chose brillante qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et un sourire illumina son visage.

Papillons.

Il buvait son bonheur comme un miel sucré, plus enivrant que du vin chaud. Il savourait dés à présent chaque instant de vie, volant les sourires et les rires au lieu de les arracher. La douleur n'était plus que résiduelle, parfois un frisson désagréablement brûlant qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale, rien de plus. Charlie allait voir Jack régulièrement, afin qu'il lui donne des médicaments, pour tenir le coup des effets du manque, qui de temps à autre se faisaient plus oppressants, bien que plus espacés.

Charlie allait mieux. Tout le monde était convaincu de cela, mais il lui faudrait un long moment avant de ne plus songer à ces lignes de poudre blanche et aux engrenages artificiels du monde du rock, car, malgré le fait qu'il était clean depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant, il demeurerait à jamais dans le monde de la musique. Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa guitare, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'exercer sa passion aussi souvent que possible. Malheureusement, aucun médiator à portée de main. Locke avait promis de lui en fabriquer un en bois, mais en attendant, ses doigts grattaient vivement la surface légèrement rêche des cordes à la recherche d'une mélodie convenable.

Lentement, le jour mourait à l'horizon dans les voilages rosés d'un crépuscule encore plus beau que les précédents. La mer s'ornait de ses plus beaux atours avant que la nuit ne tombe. Toutes ces couleurs, ce violet, ce pourpre, ce rose et ce orange, reflétaient sur l'océan une sorte d'irrégulière mosaïque surréaliste, entre Picasso et Modigliani, et Charlie ne pouvait qu'admirer cette merveille de la nature, tellement éphémère et tellement intense…Et pourtant, une tristesse au fond de son regard était nettement visible, comme une sorte de regret de sa vie passée. Cela n'était que passager, mais bien souvent, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Contraint par Locke, il n'avait pas pu décider par lui-même. Mais en aurait-il été capable ?

C'est ainsi qu'assis sur la plage, le jeune homme songeait à son avenir. S'il était contraint de rester sur cette île, il devrait se résoudre à ne plus jamais toucher à la drogue. Et puis de toute manière, quel intérêt de se droguer pour paraître comme les autres, alors que ces mêmes autres étaient les gens les plus banaux que l'on puisse trouver ? Mais c'est dans cette banalité qu'il avait trouvé ses meilleurs amis, Hurley, Locke, Jack, Sayid…et Claire. La jeune fille n'était pas une amie, mais une sorte de confidente, et puis, cet objet si spécial qu'il avait contemplé dans son délire…l'étincelle de son cœur ensanglanté.

« Charlie ? » et ce fut le sourire de Claire qui interrompit ses pensées. « Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

Il se retourna et la vit, debout à ses côtés, admirant elle aussi le crépuscule de pourpre qui délicatement s'ornait de poussières d'or et de soleil. C'était une de ces visions ayant attrait à la fantaisie. Claire avait l'air d'une sorte de fée luminescente qui fermait les yeux au moindre contact du zéphyr sur sa peau laiteuse, un raffinement féminin, en complète contradiction avec ce qu'il était lui.

Un sauvage, pur et dur, ayant un nombre incalculable de défauts à la fois physiques et mentaux, n'ayant que son amitié à offrir et peut être son amour. Mais au-delà de l'apparence, il savait que Claire le voyait pour sa véritable image, celle d'une personne qui avait du charme, de l'humour, et de maladroites qualités qui faisaient de lui un gars plutôt sympathique, sans arrières-pensées.

« Y a pas de problème. » répondit-il avec une mimique enfantine, une bouche un peu courbée qui se transformait en un sourire de gamin.

Alors ils marchèrent tous les deux sur la plage, comme beaucoup de rescapés pouvaient le faire parfois lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire, le genre de promenade que Charlie n'aurait jamais osé faire en temps normal, peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de le faire, ou tout simplement pas l'envie. Mais sur l'île, ce n'était pas le temps qui manquait.

« Alors… ? Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Claire avec nervosité.

« On me pose toujours cette question et à chaque fois, je réponds que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'en sortir. Si Locke n'avait pas été là, je serais sans doute mort d'une overdose ou d'une saloperie du genre. »

« C'est bien de voir que tu te bats. » dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, laissant sa main vagabonder sur son ventre rebondi.

« Faut bien se battre ici…pour survivre. »

« Pour survivre. » réitéra Claire.

Charlie ressentait son immense inquiétude quant au sort de ce bébé. C'était un enfant non désiré par son père, et presque vendu par sa mère, tout ça parce qu'un préservatif avait craqué ou qu'une pilule n'avait pas été prise. C'était bête, mais c'était comme ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton bébé, Claire. Tant que je serai là, il ne t'arrivera rien, ni à toi, ni au bébé. Je t'ai promis de te protéger, quoiqu'il arrive, tu te souviens ? »

Elle acquiesça, évitant sciemment son regard insistant. Il n'aimait pas cette gêne et ces barrières de moralité qui les séparaient. Si Charlie et Claire avaient laissé libre cours à leurs sentiments, les autres parleraient et alors leur relation serait compromise.

« Laisse les parler. » dit-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse les parler. Les autres. Ce n'est pas important, ce qu'ils ont à dire. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de commérages… » commença-t-elle.

« …Tu es enceinte et certains rescapés croient que l'enfant est de moi, c'est ça ? Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de te demander ton histoire, et déjà ils commencent à balancer des rumeurs sordides sur notre amitié. »

« C'est difficile de ne pas écouter quand on sait que tout le monde a peur de moi, Charlie. »

« Moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi, Claire. » répondit-il avec la plus grande sincérité et la plus grande simplicité.

Ses yeux bleus semblèrent sonder son esprit à la recherche de plus de clarté, de plus de réponses, mais Charlie considérait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Comment expliquer qu'il l'aimait comme un homme pouvait aimer une femme, en dehors de toute relation controversée de la société dans laquelle il vivait autrefois ?

« S'il y a bien une personne sur cette île à qui je confierai ma vie, ce serait Locke…ou toi. » confia Charlie. « Comme les papillons, il faut se battre, Claire. Si tu n'arrives pas à élever cet enfant seule, tu peux toujours me demander…» proposa-t-il.

« Les papillons se retrouvent tous au même endroit. »

« Alors imagine que nous sommes tous les deux papillons… »

« Toi, un papillon ? » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

« Je t'ai dit d'imaginer… »

« Bon, d'accord, j'imagine. Et le bébé serait une chenille ? »

« Si tu veux, une chenille…Mais les papillons n'élèvent pas les chenilles. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce les papillons n'élèveraient pas les chenilles ? On n'est pas dans le monde réel, Charlie, ici, on ne vit pas pour manger, on mange pour vivre. C'est différent. »

« Moi, j'ai vécu pour ton papillon à toi. »

Dans le creux de sa main se trouvait l'étincelle, le cadeau de Claire, cette délicate petite chose brillante qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et un sourire illumina son visage.

C'était un papillon.

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.J Abrams - 2004**


	4. Papillon de Nuit

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **Lost

**Titre :** Papillons

**Chapitre :** Papillon de Nuit, 4/4

**Longueur :** 1826 mots

**Date :** 21/07/05

**Résumé :** L'améthyste et le bronze se confondirent de nouveau avec les différentes variantes d'or qui offraient une réelle beauté et une réelle harmonie à son visage tout entier. Charlie soupira et un sourire illumina à son tour son visage, comme une promesse. F.A.T.E et papillon se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

Papillons.

Mystification de ces flammes ensanglantées et de ces étincelles luminescentes qui montaient en decrescendo vers le ciel étoilé, comme une sorte d'aura qui s'affadissait dans la froideur de la nuit. Charlie semblait surpris de toute cette beauté, plus sombre et plus brûlante que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Comme les lueurs artificielles des concerts enfumés de rock, il retrouvait la familière ambiance de cette proximité avec la chaleur. Ses doigts calleux de guitariste se mêlaient en tremblant, et, frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, il recherchait cette tiédeur qui n'existait pas sur l'île.

La plupart des rescapés étaient réunis là, sur la plage, assis autour d'un feu de camp. Un silence à la fois apaisant et pesant s'emparait de leur être tout entier, comme si la fatigue de la journée palliait du repos qu'ils pouvaient avoir pendant la soirée. Certains somnolaient, d'autres conversaient ou admiraient simplement le contraste entre l'écho aquatique de l'océan et les volutes dansantes de cette éphémère lueur, mue par les embruns maritimes. Ambiante tiédeur, fraîcheur de ces petites gouttelettes, suave zéphyr aux allures de brise mourante, tout ceci se réunissait en un concert de sons divers, parfois calmes, parfois sporadiques, mais toujours d'une harmonie mosaïque.

Tous ces petits bouts se réunissaient, comme un puzzle, en morceaux coupants comme du verre, se rassemblant pour former une unité dans la diversité, l'unité parmi les membres du groupe alors que les divergences étaient parfois nombreuses. Charlie voyait en tous les rescapés un condensé du monde. Un irakien, ayant fui le régime de Saddam Hussein tout en ayant servi pour lui dans le passé, un médecin, une criminelle, deux coréens, quelques afro-américains, un chien, un frère et une sœur, un père et son fils, un rebelle légèrement salopard mais tout de même sympathique, et Claire. Claire. C'était un prénom qui sonnait comme une délicate mélodie. Elle, Claire, était l'australienne du groupe, la seule qui aimait le beurre de cacahuètes, surtout imaginaire, et la seule qui était enceinte.

Charlie avait beau observer attentivement chacun de ces visages, dont certains lui étaient encore inconnus et d'autres un peu plus familiers, il ne voyait pas son amie. Soupirant, il remarqua alors que quelques membres du groupe manquaient, en particulier Locke. Parfois, il vagabondait, à la recherche de nouvelles plantes comestibles et de nouveaux animaux à chasser. Au-delà des apparences, Charlie était sans doute l'un des seuls à pouvoir entrevoir la véritable personnalité des gens. La sienne s'était dévoilée bien plus tôt qu'il ne le voulait, mais, en fin de compte, les rescapés avaient compris qu'il n'était pas simplement un rockeur britannique trop paumé pour pouvoir s'assumer et assumer qu'il avait à sa charge la survie des autres. Surtout la survie de Claire et de son bébé.

« Charlie ? » et toujours et encore, une voix qui le faisait émerger de sa rêverie.

Un sourire émergea de l'obscurité et la silhouette de Claire vint troubler ses pensées. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme faisait sa petite mimique gamine et l'invitait à prendre place à ses côtés. Avant qu'elle ne s'asseye, Charlie l'admira comme il le faisait toujours. Mais ce n'était pas une contemplation routinière, bien au contraire. A chaque nouvelle conversation, à chaque nouvelle confidence, il découvrait une facette de la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et se rendait compte que sa vie, en définitive, n'avait pas été si difficile que cela. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'un homme puisse abandonner une femme parce qu'elle attend son enfant. Mais Claire avait été jeune, lors de sa première fois, et les conneries, même si elles n'arrivent qu'une seule fois, peuvent bouleverser la vie d'une adolescente.

Alors il imaginait le verre qui se brisait entre les frêles mains de ce caractère résolu, il imaginait ses larmes, plus pures que les gouttes d'averse et son désarroi face à une situation sur laquelle elle n'avait absolument aucun contrôle. C'était ce qu'on appelait le destin. Et là, la voyant, ses mains sur son ventre de femme enceinte, les phalanges lune ornées de bagues, de choses et d'autres, de choses qui brillaient, étincelantes et ambrées. Ses mèches rebelles semblaient flotter autour de son visage angélique et souriant. Dans ses mains se trouvait une tasse de thé encore fumante.

« Je me disais que tu accepterais bien une tasse de thé de ma part. » expliqua-t-elle avec un charmant sourire confus. « Ce n'est pas de l'Earl Grey mais ça le vaut bien. »

« Tu es la plus britannique des australiennes, Claire… » déclara Charlie en relevant le capuchon de son survêtement. « Viens te réchauffer près du feu, tu as froid. »

La jeune fille accepta avec joie et s'installa à ses côtés, tournant la paume de ses mains vers l'extérieur pour ressentir la tiédeur affluer dans ses doigts. Son sang frigorifié trouva une nouvelle force, puisée en ces flammes régénératrices. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de trembler de tout son corps, étant simplement vêtue d'un jean, de sandales, et d'un débardeur noir porté à son étirement maximum.

Charlie déposa alors une couverture sur ses épaules et passa un bras autour sa taille, la rapprochant de lui et par conséquent de la chaleur humaine qui se dégageait de lui. Inconsciemment, leurs doigts étaient entremêlés autour de la tasse de thé, F.A.T.E devenant sporadique parmi les frêles phalanges de la jeune fille. Il y avait quelque chose d'affectueux dans cette proximité que le jeune homme désirait plus que tout au monde.

« Tu trembles moins qu'avant. » constata Claire. « Jack m'a dit que tu prenais encore des antibiotiques contre les effets du manque. »

« Disons que ces conneries ont changé mon humeur. J'étais trop impulsif à un moment donné et j'ai encore peur de te faire du mal. Mais…j'ai promis…je ne veux pas briser tout ce que j'ai construit pour gagner ta confiance. »

Il avait ce petit côté naïf et innocent, sa curiosité étant à la hauteur de sa gentillesse et de sa spontanéité. Au moins, leur relation s'apparentait à cette belle mosaïque colorée. Il s'agissait d'en retrouver tous les morceaux avant d'établir des sentiments sérieux.

« Tu es sans doute la personne la plus sincère que l'on puisse trouver sur cette île. Et…tu as ma confiance. » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Charlie avec un sourire.

« Vraiment, vraiment. » confirma Claire.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ses mains et celles de Charlie étaient entrecroisées, chaque phalange en contact prolongé et absolu avec l'autre, F.A.T.E se mêlant aux bagues argentées cerclant les doigts de la jeune fille. Et son regard, plus bleu que l'océan tourmenté, sondait les profondeurs de ses iris clairs comme l'azur. Un mélange ciel et eau s'opéra, entre légèreté et violence crue, timide adolescente assumant un enfant non désiré et rockeur admettant ses penchants pour une drogue qui avait détruit sa vie.

Claire détourna son regard, gênée par ces barrières qui la séparaient de lui, ces barrières de morale et de bon sens, ces barrières des sentiments qui ne pouvaient pas être complétés en raison de leur situation de survivants. Mais Charlie posa ses mains calleuses sur son menton et releva ses traits féminins pour les admirer en toute franchise, ses yeux perdus dans le vide des flammes et des reflets ambrés qui jouaient sur son visage.

« Ne détourne jamais mon regard de moi, Claire. » ordonna-t-il en pinçant des lèvres, caressant ses douces phalanges d'ivoire. « Jamais. »

« Never say never. » répliqua-t-elle en jouant avec les petites lettres noires qui cerclaient ses doigts de guitariste, fond pourpre de sang et lettres noires calcinées.

Ne jamais dire jamais.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Charlie était sérieux. Il n'aimait pas inspirer la pitié ou la compassion, et ne voulait pas que Claire se sente mal à l'aise en sa présence. Le jeune homme, au moins, avait l'optimisme de sa condition, il se savait imparfait et accro à la drogue et essayait de s'en sortir, bien malgré lui.

« Tu sais que la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu me faisais penser à une belle actrice hollywoodienne des années cinquante ? Audrey Hepburn, je crois. » confia Charlie avec un sourire malicieux.

« Audrey Hepburn ? »

« La grâce et l'élégance incarnée. Une véritable lady. » déclara-t-il avec son accent so british.

« Et toi, Charlie, tu serais Chaplin. L'énigmatique et le fataliste Charlie Chaplin. » murmura-t-elle avec certitude.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis anglais que tu dis ça… ? »

« Non, non, écoute. »

« Peut être que j'ai cet air un peu maladroit mais enfin bon, faut pas exagérer quand même…Suis-je à ce point disgracieux ? » demanda-t-il avec malice.

« Non, Charlie, bien au contraire ! Charlie Chaplin était…gracieux…d'une manière qu'on ne peut pas expliquer aujourd'hui. Il réussissait toujours à faire rire les femmes, et quoiqu'il arrive, il finissait toujours avec la plus belle lady. »

« Et il aimait passionnément les femmes. » dit-il, perdu dans sa rêverie hollywoodienne.

« Bien que ses goûts féminins hors-écran étaient très étranges. Enfin, je ne partageais pas sa conception de la beauté dans la vie réelle. »

« Moi non plus. » répliqua-t-il franchement. « Je suis peut être Charlie Chaplin, mais je suis simplement un personnage qu'il interprétait, facétieux et amusant. Peut être un peu maladroit aussi. Et toi, tu serais ma lady. »

Ses doigts tremblants caressaient doucement sa tempe, à la recherche d'un peu de raffinement à la Audrey Hepburn qu'il avait pu entrevoir chez Claire dés leur première rencontre. Fouillant ses mèches rebelles de paille et d'or, il trouva cette perle ambrée qu'il recherchait depuis le début, et ce sourire, ce beau sourire s'accommodant à merveille avec sa timidité et son petit nez renfrogné.

Claire sentit alors qu'une étincelle ornait, comme les joyaux de la nuit, sa belle et longue chevelure. L'améthyste et le bronze se confondirent de nouveau avec les différentes variantes d'or qui offraient une réelle beauté et une réelle harmonie à son visage tout entier. Charlie soupira et un sourire illumina à son tour son visage, comme une promesse. F.A.T.E et papillon se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

« Je te le rends. » dit-il simplement en accrochant cette broche dans ses cheveux. « Ce papillon a permis ma survie pendant ma période de manque. »

« C'était comme une étoile ou une sorte de signe. Je me disais que tu devais le garder dans le creux de ta main, comme une lueur parmi les ténèbres. »

« Merci, Claire. » souffla-t-il.

Claire reposa sa tête sur son épaule et se réfugia dans son étreinte, tremblante et glaciale, comme une petite fille fatiguée. Charlie l'étreignit longuement, et, dans la nuit, vit une frêle petite créature s'évanouir dans la voie lactée de l'horizon étoilé.

C'était un papillon.

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.J Abrams - 2004**


End file.
